Wazdakka Gutsmek
Speed Freek Warlord, riding his "Bike of the Aporkalypse"]] Wazdakka Gutsmek is an Ork Mekboy and more specifically an Ork Warbiker, perhaps the greatest to have ever lived, who currently serves as the Warlord of a WAAAGH! comprised entirely of Speed Freeks. He rides a heavily modifed Ork Warbike known as the "Bike of the Aporkalypse" that is outfitted with a monstrously powerful Shoota called the Dakkakannon that possesses the ability to destroy even a tank. History The greatest Ork Bikeboy ever encountered by the forces of the Imperium of Man, Wazdakka Gutsmek sits astride a turbo-powered monstrosity that seems to have once been an Ork Warbike but has been transformed into something far more powerful. Wazdakka had been tinkering with Ork bikes ever since his yoof on the Desert World of Khasak Prime. There was only one thing he liked more than stripping down bikes and rebuilding them to his own design and that was riding them. After winning the Race of the Burning Wheels upon a bike that he had only pieced together from spare parts in a matter of solar hours, Wazdakka discovered his destiny. He was accused of cheating, and incensed at the charges, went on a violent rampage on his bike. He tore the Greenskin settlement where the race was held apart with his powerful, personally-designed Dakkakannons before riding off in a cloud of dust and disgust. Over the years Wazdakka became a legendary figure among the Orks. His sense of drama was second to none among the Greenskins and his intervention turned many close-fought battles in favour of the Orks. Kept awake continuously by the concoctions of outlaw Mad Doks, Wazdakka was rarely out of his bike's seat, usually only to upgrade his machine's potency. Then came the time when Wazdakka no longer wished to ride alone. Fired with the ardor to unite all the Ork tribes of the galaxy in an unending WAAAGH! that would burn across the stars, Wazdakka gained the support of every Ork Speed Freek he met. Only time will ultimately tell whether Wazdakka's grandiose plan can ever be achieved, but high-speed mayhem and destruction across the worlds of the Imperium is a guarantee. Siege of Scalex VI Warbiker]] Wazdakka's newborn WAAAGH! was nearly stopped in its tracks at the Imperial Forge World of Scalex VI, where the Speed Freek Warlord's horde of bikers were engaged by a Titan Legion of the Adeptus Mechanicus led by a ''Warlord''-class Titan. The kinetic slug Shootas of the Speed Freek horde could not pierce the Titan's heavily armoured and shielded hull and it cut through their ranks with its Mega-Blasters until the ferrocrete of the planet's forges were slick with Ork blood and motor oil. The Speed Freeks would have been utterly destroyed had Wazdakka not intervened directly, riding up onto a mesa that overlooked the industrial battle site. Revving his engines, he launched his Warbike from the cliff edge and sailed through the Titan's protective Void Shields. Though the gravitic force field ignited both Wazdakka and his Warbike, he blazed like a fiery comet and smashed through the canopy of the Titan's cockpit. Still aflame, Wazdakka slew the great God-Machine's crew in only seconds. From that point forward, the battle was essentially over, as Ork and Man alike simply looked on in mute astonishment. Scalex VI became the newest addition to Wazdakka's growing Ork interstellar empire, its modified manufactorums and human slave labour now churning out vehicles of all shapes and sizes to join Wazdakka's WAAAGH! Since that day, Wazdakka's prize possession has been the still-flaming skulls of the Titan's Princeps and his command crew, which remind the Speed Freek Warlord of his greatest feat of arms. Wargear Wazdakka rides the infamous "Bike of the Aporkalypse" which is far more powerful than a standard Warbike and possesses both powerful Turbo Boosters that allow him to jump great distances and the Dakkakannon, which is a modified twin-linked Shoota powerful enough to penetrate even the strongest tank armour. Wazdakka makes use of a Slugga, a Power Klaw, a Bosspole, a Kustom Mega Blasta and Ork Stikkbomz. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pg. 169 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 60 *''Codex: Orks'' (2nd Edition), pg. 69 es:Wazdakka Gutsmek Category:W Category:Characters Category:Ork Category:Ork Characters